


With Love, Delirium

by pandorasv13



Series: Delirium [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood Drinking, Dark Fantasy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Morality, Hunter!SHINee, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Seer!DBSK, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, Wolfpack!EXO, circus!Super Junior, side!HenHae, side!SiHanChul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: Ryeowook finds himself captivated by a mysterious circus that knows more about him than he does. At the heart of his questions is their enigmatic and darkly alluring Ringleader, Kyuhyun.





	With Love, Delirium

Dear readers,

So it's been about a year since I first posted _With Love, Delirium_! 

..And there's no sequel.

Indeed, everything is gone actually.

I've been sitting on this story for a while, trying to figure out where to take it and I kept coming back to the feeling that I'd like to see how I could turn it into original fiction. It may or may not go well, but this story is close to my heart and I want to see how far I can push the world beyond the boundaries of fic writing.

Please read the refurbished version on Tapas if you'd like to!

It'll be posting every Friday, Sunday, and Tuesday. I also made the cover art, so if you like the art, lemme know!

Here's the link: [With Love, Delirium](https://tapas.io/series/With-Love-Delirium/info)

Thank you for all the support until now.


End file.
